Metal Gear Seed
by FlamingChain
Summary: Gundam Seed with Metal Gear elements. Contains OC's. Agent Mu la Flaga sneaks into Heliopolis and comes across a group of kids.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers. This is Gundam Seed with a Metal Gear flavor. Terms such as CODEC, the Patriots, and Metal Gear will come into play, as well as countless government conspiracies. The physical appearances of some of the characters, as well as some events, and names, are from the manga adaptation of Gundam Seed (Tolle's appearance, etc.). One more thing, the story is layered like a game. There are cutscenes, and gameplay. This is the prologue chapter found in the instruction manual.

The year is CE: 71. The human race has been split into two; The Coordinators of space, and the Naturals of Earth. The Coordinators choose to live in isolation from the Naturals, and tensions, along with social intolerance, have led to the Naturals' use of nukes, resulting in the destruction of Junius Seven, known as the "Bloody Valentine Incident", which has since sparked the ever-continuing war between Earth and Space.

Eleven months have passed… The war is at a deadlock, but the coordinators have almost consumed the small state of Heliopolis, and are furiously searching it for Vice Minister Allster, for reasons known to only them and the superiors of Earth. The only complication is, Heliopolis belongs to the neutral state of Aube. Regardless, a soldier of Earth has been sent to locate and rescue the vice minister. Mu la Flaga, the soldier dispatched, may just find out what this scheme is all about…


	2. Cutscene 1 Sneaking into Heliopolis

Cutscene #1- Infiltrating Heliopolis

Mu la Flaga was launched from the submarine, sneaking towards the mainland in a hollow torpedo; the oldest trick in the book. About three miles from the mainland, the torpedo started to lose speed.

Three.

Two.

One.

Showtime.

Mu used a device to open the torpedo; it could not be opened manually. Mu started swimming towards the mainland in his wetsuit. The swim didn't take long; the nanomachines in his body gave him the stamina to make it to land.

Upon reaching the mainland, Mu slipped out of his wetsuit to reveal a skintight suit meant to optimize mobility. Mu proceeded to use his Codec, one of the latest developments in technology to contact the man in charge of the operation, Lt. Mallick.

"Lieutenant, I made it onto the mainland. Apparently, the Coordinators didn't think to place security in this area."

"Good," the lieutenant sighed, "finding the Minister and his daughter would have been that much more difficult if there was security here."

Mu took a look around. He was on a beach, next to a cliff overlooking the sea. "Lieutenant, I don't think the Coordinators are too interested in a beach. By the way, why such a remote place?"

"I'm sorry Flaga," the Lieutenant apologized; his voice heavy with guilt, "that's on a need to know basis, all I can tell you is that the minister is hiding here somewhere."

"Well, the world views the Aube as a nation that's up shit creek without a paddle," Mu grunted back at the lieutenant. "People want to know why the Coordinators are attacking Heliopolis. My presence here only further shows that something is going on behind the scenes. Aube pleas innocence, but the evidence proves otherwise."

The lieutenant sighed over the Codec. Mu realized he wasn't sure what was going on either. They all wanted answers.

"Anyway, did you say his daughter was also being held?"

"Yes," the lieutenant responded sounding relieved that Mu broke the tension. "Flay Allster, age 15, studied at the 'Industrial College' with most of her friends.

"Mm… another life torn by war…" the soldier mused as he went to the coordinates given to him over the Codec radar system.

The coordinates led him to a small area closer to the more urban part of the city. If he had to sneak any closer to the city, security might have found him and take him in for questioning. At this general vicinity, He found a group of civilians hanging around the area. In fact, it looked like they were heading to the same place he was.

Mu approached them, saying, "Civilians shouldn't really stay here, especially teenagers," taking note that they were all around sixteen years old.

They chose to ignore him. Mu was about to threaten to arrest them for their own protection, but decided against it.

"What are Earth Alliance members doing in Aube?" asked one of the teens, a blonde haired boy wearing a white T-shirt under a blue button-down shirt. Mu remembered he was wearing an Earth Alliance battle uniform.

"That's a question I share your sympathies in asking. I wish I knew, but the higher-ups apparently don't want to spoil their perfect images," was Mu's sardonic reply. He hated politics, they reminded him too much of his father, always wanting a perfect image…

Mu snapped back into reality. "What are you doing here anyway?" he inquired, curious to see if they knew about the Allsters' location.

This time, another teenager answered, he had short blonde hair, a jacket with flames detailed onto them, and glasses tinted slightly orange. "I'm her arranged fiancée."

Mu examined the boy. "You must be Mr. Argyle. Your father is a white collar worker in the Aube mainland, right? Why would the Coordinators want you?" Mu remembered the boy from a list of the Allsters' family friends.

Sai Argyle exhaled slowly before speaking, "My father has remained a good friend to the Allsters. So the Allsters think the Coordinators will use me to fish them out. That's why they told me were to find them via Codec. I'm not interested in hiding. I just want to see Flay, to make sure she's alright. That's why we're all here." He explained, nodding towards his friends.

Mu sighed. He knew he was going to have hell to pay, but he thought about helping them. He couldn't bring all of them, if a soldier saw all of them trying to smuggle out the Allsters, the game would be all over. Instead, he had another idea.

"Listen," he spoke as he switched off his Codec's volume, gaining their attention, "I'll let one of you guys come with me, but he-," Mu received a glare from the girl of the group; she wore an orange dress, and had short, brown hair, "-or she, should be the best person to handle stressful situations of the group, to make my job easier. This is a battlefield, after all, or, at least, for anyone traveling with me."

"I vote Kira!" Said the blonde boy in the blue shirt, now cheerful knowing that the soldier was flexible at least.

"Tolle!" said the third boy, who seemed to be the quietest of all the four boys there. He wore a black jacket with a white collar, and had a mechanical bird constantly hovering above him. Mu assumed him to be Kira, judging from his blatant act of modesty.

"I agree with Tolle!" said the fourth boy, who wore a green sweat jacket and black hair.

"You too Kuzzey?" Kira sighed. Looking at the girl with the orange dress, Kira could tell that there were three votes for him to go. "Okay, Miriallia. It seems that everyone here wants me to go, but what about Sai? She's _his_ fiancée."

Mu grunted. "On the battlefield, you can't care about relationships people have. The only way to determine your situation is the best choice for survival. If you're the most skilled, your coming with me."

Sai smiled sadly at Kira. "He's right, Kira. I want to go, but I also don't want to hold anyone back. Out of all of us, you're the smartest and most analytical."

Kira sighed as he looked at all of his friends. They all gave him encouraging looks. Kira nodded at Mu, signaling that he was ready.

When Mu switched his Codec's volume back on, and the call alert ringed in his ear. After accepting the call, he heard the lieutenant in the mic, trying to keep his voice level. It couldn't be helped; after all, he heard everything.

"Flaga… what the hell… were you thinking…?" the lieutenant hissed into his mic back at the submarine base. "You're getting civilians involved!"

"Well, it was either I made an agreement with them, or have them follow me to the Allsters on their own accord." Mu stated.

"You just don't have it in you to arrest civilians, do you?" The lieutenant sighed. "Given the kid's lack of military training, it's nearly impossible to successfully complete the mission with him staying with you. If the kid dies, your career is over."

"Come on, Lieutenant, it's me." Soldier Mu la Flaga grinned as he spoke. "I'm the man who makes the impossible possible."


End file.
